unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnWar
WARNING! This page documents a war that we actually fought in. This is a valuable record of this wiki's history. That means we ain't kiddin' round here kids! (But we might exaggerate to make it sound more interesting than it actually was.) The UnWar was a great conflict between the creators, administrators, and users of the UnAnything Wiki and the UnMario Wiki, which had once been one unified wiki, working together. However, trouble began to arise, and the UnMario Wiki began to split into two factions: the UnMario Wiki as it is known today, led by an admin named Rockorocks, and UnAnything Wiki, led by Captain 0. Causes The original, unified Wiki was created by Yoshikoopa as a mockery of the Mario Wiki and as a place for fan-made parodies of the original articles. However, multiple problems began to arise over the years. Spammers Over time, the open arms of what was the UnMario Wiki welcomed a few fans too many. Spammers, such as the users Not-Poff* and Not-Tsepelcory* (names have been changed to protect identities), began to create articles that were neither funny nor parodies, as well as ruin the articles that were actually funny. The head administrator of the time, Mr. Guy, banished Not-Poff and Not-Tsepelcory from the wiki indefinitely. However, the wiki was still overrun with spam, memes, and "mudkipz". Fanon Due to the fact that some users on the wiki could not think of a way to parody the actual Mario Wiki, but still wanted to contribute in some way, they began to make up their own characters and articles. Although this started off as a wonderful and productive idea, it soon turned into a festering plague that overran the wiki as users began to bicker about the type of content that was allowed or not allowed on the wiki. Notable events on UnmarioWiki The Duel of DarkMalleo When Yoshikoopa created Squilliam Fancyson's article on UnMarioWiki. It got deleted by a troll called DarkMalleo, just because it said that he killed Bruce Lee (anyways Chuck Norris beats him by far). Yoshikoopa blocked him for a day for abusing sysop powers then unblocked himself and blocked me. We then had a block war, yayyyyyyyyyyy! And then some sysops eradicated DarkMalleo and corrected my article. It later got deleted by an idiot called The Hater of This Wikia. The Battle of the spamz One time, during night when Sysop Yoshikoopa was asleep, Not-Poff and Not-Tspelcory decided to mess up the wiki. The sysops Mr. Guy, Javilus, Smbzfan and others waged war on them. They used E-Magnums and Mr. Guy used a massive ban hammer on Not-Poff. Then Javilus turned Not-Tsepelcory into a Sandvich and was eradicated even on this wiki. The loss of Yoshikoopa's trust Yoshikoopa was a sysop on the wiki. He was searching the wiki for anything unrelated to Mario, then deleted BREAKFAST! which had nothing to do with Mario at all. Javilus ban hammered him for a minute, then told him to apologize. He got bloody annoyed and then his sysop privileges were taken away. However, he got on well with Javilus on THIS wiki (that just shows this wiki is superior). Chris Mclean gets wiped with The Hater of This Wikia After Yoshikoopa got banned for no reason by User:Chris Mclean, he was furious. He read one of the deleted articles Mr.Guy deleted, it said "We could make an UnAnything Wiki" so he did. He left and all responsibility of the wiki was lost. Chris Mclean had an alliance with The Hater of this Wikia. They were both abusing their powers as admin, reducing the size of the wiki. Then Mclean started being hostile and sysops sorted him out. The sysops thought Hater was acting strange, being extremely strict so they banned him too. Notable UnAnything Wiki events UnAnything wiki precautions Yoshikoopa banned Hater and Chris Mclean so they couldn't edit on the wiki. Not-Tsepelcory returns Not-Tsepelcory returns, but not Not-Poff. He seems to act normal but later, he was spamming categories to articles, that was not good. Javilus sorted him out a few times and still didn't stop, so he had to give him a big whack! He was banned. However, we are still undergoing SOME spam. The Great Divide As users began to disagree about the content, a new wiki was created for those who were interested in articles that were not only about Mario and Nintendo. Thus, a new wiki was allocated for them: the UnAnything Wiki, which thrived and succeeded primarily due to the presence of , which the UnMario Wiki did not have. Thus, 99% of the users left. They joined the vastly superior UnAnything Wiki, leaving their obsolete playground of a wiki behind as they went on to create newer and better-er articles. Some users, however, stayed behind. For some time, the users Oobooglunk, Marc122 and Carnivoreplant were the only active users on the wiki, along with some assistance from Sonnyb123. Then, a user named Rockorocks appeared from the outer reaches of space and took over the wiki, restoring it to 27.346% of its former power and glory. Today Since the UnWar, the UnMario Wiki has stabilized and fixed much of the damage. The UnAnything Team and the UnMario Team have formed an alliance to promote awesome UnWikiness forever. Category:Wars Category:Events Category:Battles Category:History Category:UnAnything Wiki